Felth's Pride
The Felth's Pride is a modified Corellian YT-1300p light freighter currently owned by Tevin Felth and stationed in New York City. The ship was built shortly after the Millennium Falcon was built. Early Career The ship was first placed into service around the start of the Clone Wars. Norton Felth took the ship and used it to carry his family around the galaxy and to promote his Galactic Wrestling Alliance. When Davin wanted nothing to do with the GWA, he was given the ship instead for whatever adventures Davin might have. Imperial Career The ship was studied by Imperial Officers who wanted to know how its sister ship managed to outrun the entire fleet. In 1980, the ship was used by Davin to travel to Earth. Upon returning from its mission, Davin kept the ship registered as a smuggler ship to avoid Rebel ships who would unknowingly give Davin information that was turned over to the Emperor. After Endor Davin soon used the ship for the constant moving he did with Tevin and Michael in tow. During this time, he fitted the ship with a pair of turbolasers taken off a wrecked Star Destroyer not wanting the children anywhere near the controls. General Felth When Davin became a general, the ship was reassigned as his official ship. He would often use aliases to disguise the ship from New Republic officials and from assassins hired by Veers and Jerjerrod. When Davin was transferred to Earth, he used the ship under one of its aliases to prevent attacks from Jerjerrod's loyalists. On Earth The ship was first used by Tevin for a special mission to Bastion to retrieve witnesses for the trial of Jerjerrod. Tevin passed the ship off as a merchant ship. After this Vincent Donatelli Jr.'s henchmen had Kelly Felth kidnapped and brought to a planet under the protection of old Trade Federation battle droids. However, this too failed after Tyler Markem was told her location by associates who he shared a cell with in prison and he passed it onto Tevin Felth. Tevin packed up Markem, Richie Terrik, his droids, and the 501st and took off in pursuit of his wife. Once there, he engaged several droid fighters and droidekas which nearly resulted in the capture of the ship until Michael Piett's Star Destroyers arrived and backed up the team. After this, the ship was parked at the Imperial facility at Floyd Bennett Field and awaited its next mission. The end of the Donatelli Organization The ship was used again when the Donatelli Organization began using droid armies as paid protection for various planets in an attempt to prevent } and the }s from spreading their influence. During this mission, the ship was attacked by pirates hired by Black Sun in order to take the crew hostage. However, Tevin was able to outwit the attacking ships and flew the Pride towards Admiral Daala's fleet which resulted in the pirates being arrested. The Pride was severely damaged during this attack and wold require repairs that only a few were familiar with. Daala arranged a meet with Michael Piett's fleet to move the ship off of Daala's fleet and onto Piett's fleet for the repairs and to get Richie Terrik out of Daala's sight before something happened to him. During this time, Tevin, Mike, Richie, R2-D2, and Tyler would set to work repairing the ship. The ship was repaired in time to lead several TIE squadrons into combat against droid fighters which were now under the control of Black Sun agents. During this, Piett and Paul Tyson flew the ship into a droid control ship and destroyed it causing minor damage to the Pride which Tevin chewed them out for. Chasing Black Sun The ship was later used in pursuit of Black Sun agents who were responsible for the death of a agent that had been undercover in the organization. While on this mission, Major Derik Lavi commented that the ship was a "piece of junk" in regards to its present condition. The ship like its Republic sister had been in a lot of adventures and was due for a major overhual. During its next encounter with Black Sun forces, the ship's hyperdrive was damaged and the ship itself was nearly destroyed if not for R2-D2 being able to repair the hyperdrive and the timely arrival of Piett's Star Destroyers. Following major repairs, she and her crew went to Orinda where they encountered Black Sun agents who deployed several Lonar Strike Cruisers against the freighter, but were beaten back by the arrival of Pellaeon's forces responding to reports of pirate activities in the area. The ship then went back to Bastion where it underwent much needed heavy maintenance and overhauls to its systems under Pellaeon's direct supervision. After it's repairs, it would then travel back to Earth as cargo on board the Star Destroyer Valiant. However, the two ships would become separated near Anoat after Black Sun discovered the Pride's location and attacked. The Valiant being an older Imperial-I model was destroyed, but the Pride survived after Piett's fleet arrived in time to see the Valiant's destruction and would see the Pride back to Earth after firing blindly at the Black Sun ships. Spectres The ship has taken part in missions carried out by the Spectres since the group was reformed by Ezra Bridger. It took part in Operation Lothal Freedom where Tevin and Galen Marek along with R2-D2 aided in the destruction of First Order's command ship the Star Destroyer Finalizer. It then took part in missions carried out on Onyx where it ran interference while Hera Syndulla and the Ghost rescued Bridger from thugs employed by Grinta the Hutt and backed by the planet's Minister of State and then on Nar Shaddaa where it carried one of three Death Trooper teams to rescue hostages from an American Spaceways flight between Lothal and Earth that had been hijacked by agents of Black Sun and then intercepted the transfer of a group of hostages between safe houses. During the latter operations, the ship was also crewed by the younger members of the Spectres and the astromech droid R9-D2. Modifications The ship has received many modifications over the years. *Installation of turbolasers from a wrecked Star Destroyer. It is rumored that these were salvaged from the Gorgon. *Installation of a landing claw that allowed the ship to go unnoticed on many larger ships. This was important as it allowed Davin to travel without being detected by Republic or pirate ships. *Installation of anti-personnel guns to allow for quick escape from enemy troops. *Modification of the hyperdrive to allow the ship to travel as fast as if not faster then the Millennium Falcon is capable of. *Installation of underfloor electrical compartments as Tevin and Mike had a habit of pulling wires out at random and causing the ship to go haywire. Category:Earth Category:Remnant starships Category:Freighters Category:Spectres Category:Felth Family